


Ambrosia

by VodkaFlower



Series: Ambrosia - The series- [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Football, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Barista!Raphael, Big Dance, Cafe AU, Captain!Jace, Cheerleader!Izzy, Cheerleader!Lydia, Established Relationship, Established Relationship (Saphael), F/F, F/M, High School AU, Jock!Alec, Joker!Raj, Lit Club!Ragnor, M/M, Mention of past relationships, Mentioned Camille, Nurse!Catarina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Strangers to rivals to lovers, Theatre Manager!Magnus, artist!Clary, barista!Simon, confident!Alec, football au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:53:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VodkaFlower/pseuds/VodkaFlower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an image prompt.</p><p>Magnus loves his school, his friends, playing football, acting and a good cup of coffee in the mornings; so when his girlfriend Camille decides to leave him and their school, he really doesn't mind that much. The problem comes when a tall, dark haired angel with hazel eyes comes over to save the blonde guy that just slammed into him, changing his life for good. </p><p>Alec loves books, his siblings, playing football, writing and any drink with caramel in it; he doesn't like changes, but this one might actually be a good one after he was outed and bullied in his last school. The problem comes when his brother slams into a fashionable guy with side swept short hair, points dyed red, black eyeliner on his gorgeous green-yellow eyes; that ends up changing his life for good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cherry soda and new beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Well hi my darlings, it is I, VodkaFlower coming to you with this weird(?) Malec AU that caught my attention!!! 
> 
> Basic info: this is based on this image prompt: https://scontent-dft4-2.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/14211944_1823471474554161_5450152383470591889_n.jpg?oh=94374bbe14f631b0bcfe09bdf08a4088&oe=587B8658 (sorry I don't know how to put small links) 
> 
> I know I've seen it in tumblr but I can't find it, if you know who made it, please let me know!! I found it on Facebook on a like page called Malec (duh :P) but they didn't credit back to anyone. This story will be more or less from Magnus' POV/side, 'cause there's not really that many fics where he is the main character so yeah~ there's going to be a bit of POV from other characters and obviously from Alec, but mainly Magnus.
> 
> This is part of a series called "Ambrosia - The series-" there's going to be several one-shots and 2 chapter stories related to this story, from the POV of other characters and parings, so look forward to those. 
> 
> Even more info at the end~  
> Enjoy!

 

 

* * *

There‘s a café that is frequented by teens from two different schools that are near. Both high schools are rivals but the café is neutral zone, none fight while inside of it, no one knows why, but it was decided like that. The name of this café, Ambrosia.

***

Magnus loved this little café, one of the reasons he decided on West End High – Home of the Cardinals-; that and his now ex-girlfriend pushed him to pick that one with her. Camille was very persuasive and always got what she wanted; thankfully after she got tired of Magnus, she changed schools; that and her parents send her of to a boarding school, win-win in Magnus’ case, for he loved this school, his friends and this café. One of his friends and classmates worked there; Raphael seemed like the mean type but he wasn’t and people liked him more when he was at the café, some say his boyfriend makes him be less mean. Simon, a dorky looking boy, with big glasses, curly hair and could talk about comics, movies and music all day long. They were an odd couple but they somehow worked just fine in the café and in their relationship.

The only strange thing about them, if any, was knowing they were from different schools, but that hadn’t stopped them, even if at first it gave them some problems, nothing they didn’t work out in the end. So, Magnus had a regular routine, he would wake up early, go into the café for a quick morning coffee, rush to school, come back during lunch break for some tea or iced tea depending on the weather, then when classes where finished and he didn’t have football practice or theater he would come by for some ice coffee/tea or hot chocolate depending what he was in the mood for and he would pester Raphael and Simon for a while then go home.

Everyone knew better than to break his routine, he was the only one to do that, but this time around life had a different thing in mind for Magnus. Everything was fine he had run in a bit late for his morning coffee but his favorite barista that worked the mornings, John, had his usual ready for him when he ran inside, he picked it up and ran to school before I was too late and the doors would be close.

After that his morning classes had gone on smoothly, he got an A+ in history for some strange reason, his Math class had actually been very entertaining and last but not least, his Lab project had not exploded on him for once. So as the bell rang for lunch time, he ran to meet his friends, leaving his bag with his friend Ragnor, who was waiting for the rest, already sitting on their preferred table outside, near the cafeteria. Magnus ran for his lunch time tea and possibly he would get a sandwich, since John was working today and he did make good sandwiches.

He arrived just in time, since a lot of students were walking towards the café, all coming from the direction of Silver Hill High – Home of the Serpents-, the rival school of his. He knew better than to expect some kind of fight or bickering, but he didn’t like them at all anyways, so he really wanted to get his tea and leave as soon as possible. He got into the café and walked up to the counter when a somewhat tall and blonde figure slammed into him, dropping the contents of a bag of chips and what smelled like cherry soda, all over his new jacket.

Yeah, life had a way of making things go so wrong in such a small amount of time.

***

Alec wasn’t excited. He was beyond that, he was nervous and eager and scared; all of that at the same time, he really didn’t know why, he was just changing schools. Then again, it would be a new start for him, a clean slate from his previews school, so he should be excited, but he wasn’t and it was driving him a bit crazy. He had gone to Privet Schools all of his life, even his sister Isabelle and his adoptive brother Jace, Max even had started in privet schools as well.

But now that his parents had not just changed jobs, the house and changed states, they had decided that a normal public school would be better, for all three of them, Max it seemed would remain in privet school until after he was out of elementary school.

Isabelle and Jace had already started in public school last year, when they had come over to check the new house, Alec had wanted to stay with his mother a while longer, so he was in his school at least the last six months before summer vacation. At first, Alec had thought it would be a good idea if he stayed, he would try and see if he could finally get the nerve and ask the cute guy from senior year if he would go out with him, they had talked a lot, he seemed like he was into Alec, so he wanted to see if maybe, he would be able to have something with him, whatever brief, but he was wrong.

The boy had been playing with him, apparently there was a bet between the guys from the football team regarding Alec and his sexual orientation and they had picked him, Daniel, to be the one to check and see if they were right to assume Alec was gay. When Alec asked him on a date to go see a movie and have some dinner at the local diner after, Daniel had only laugh and walked away from Alec, his only words being: “I knew it” and that had been it, he had left a very confused Alec behind, feeling hopeless, hurt and not really understanding what had happen.

The next day, his locker had a dozen anonymous notes stuck or shoved inside of it, calling him names and making fun of him for liking Daniel and guys in general; his last football practices where a nightmare because most of his team mates, specially Daniel, where being extremely rude to him and refused to change in the locker room when he was inside.

It got so bad, that he stopped going to practice all together, he was leaving in a few months anyways, what point did it make to keep going? But he felt sad, football was his life, he couldn’t see himself as not playing football, so it hurt him, not to have something to distract him from his constant bulling because he was gay, which he really hadn’t come out to anyone but his siblings, and now the whole school knew it seemed. So he just tried to keep himself occupied as much as possible in the library reading whenever he had free time, because they couldn’t do anything to him in there and well what else was he to do?

The day finally came and he left Idris Institute with no regret or remorse, like he had thought he would feel. He even pushed his mom to go as soon as he was out of school, but his mother had said she still had some things to do so if he wanted to leave, he could and he did.

He passed his summer vacation with his siblings fixing their rooms and the house in general, so when his mother finally came home, the house looked just like the one before it, tho a bit bigger. Their dad had added a few rooms while Alec had been in school still and when Alec got there, the work to the house had been finished and all that remained was to paint and decorate, something that Izzy loved to do, having Alec and Jace as her personal painters.

He had wanted to visit his future school before he went there, so one day, about a week before he was to start school he went there with Izzy and Jace, who knew the school already, but went with him anyways. They took Alec’s new car and drive by past the new school, driving slowly so Alec could see at least some parts of it.

“And this” Izzy said, pointing. “Is Silver Hill High, Home of the Serpents” She finished with a flourish of her hands, like she did when she moved her pomp pons around during a cheer.

“-Home of the serpents- Really?” Alec asked, reading the slogan under the schools name. He looked at the looming building that resembled a bit to what Idris Institute had looked like, tho this place looked a bit more inviting.

“Yeah I know dude, it sounded weird to me too, like I thought there would be serpents everywhere in the school or something, but apparently that was like ages ago, before the school was build or something” replied Jace, looking at his phone, texting and not really paying attention to Alec, Izzy or the school at all.

“And the football team is called the ‘Silver Serpents’ and yes, the mascot is a silver serpent.” Izzy mentioned, while they passed the football field. “I’m a bit sad that the uniforms are white and green for the cheerleaders as well as all of the teams, but what can you do right? It does make me miss my old uniform a bit.” She said looking at the mural painted at the end of the school’s wall.

Alec didn’t mind, his last uniform was cobalt blue and gold and as far as he knew, Izzy didn’t like it either so he wasn’t sure why she just said she missed it, maybe she just missed her old life? But Izzy had been so happy when they had decided to change everything, so he wasn’t sure of anything anymore.

“Hey let’s go to Ambrosia, I’m in much need for some floral iced tea!” Izzy said excitedly, pointing ahead of them. “You’re going to love it Alec, it’s like the go to café for the school… and our rival school as well.” She made a face, nodding her head up ahead, where a big building made out of red bricks could be seen at the distance.

“West End High, Home of the Cardinals” replied Jace, waving his hands just like Izzy had done before.

“Shut up Jace, you LOVE going there, don’t deny it. You’re fraternizing with the enemy!” Izzy said, turning to stick her tongue out to Jace, who just smirked at her.

“Fraternizing with the enemy? What do you mean Izzy?” Alec said, while he parked the car outside of a cozy looking café. It was really hard not to miss it, the café itself was just in the whole block, it wasn’t really that big, but I had a big patio, what looked like a terrace and a bit of space behind the café as well, with the parking lot included. It was painted in a pale but dark pink, not a bad color but a strange color. The upper part was decorated in black and had the name of the café in a white board and the letters spelling ‘Ambrosia Café’ where mounted on the board, shaped out of wood it seemed. Flowers, plants and bricks lined the sides of the café, making it such an inviting place to sit at and sip coffee during summer.

Going inside was even more inviting, not warm at all, just right. The main entrance was a big double wooden door that opened to the inside and one door was always open in the summer, or so Izzy mentioned as they went inside. There were a lot of different tables, chairs and stools that covered the way to the counter; sofas, cushions on the floor and even some bean bag chairs. It looked so mixed and random, but it fit the café and the atmosphere it tried to convey. Art hung from the walls; Izzy mentioned they did some art expos from time to time, from either schools or any artist that wanted to show their art here.

As they made their way to the counter, Jace told Izzy to order him his usual and said he would meet them in their usual table in ten minutes and just left, walking outside through what looked to be the back door, leading to a special garden outside, or so Izzy mentioned.

“I’ll give you a tour of the café, after I have my tea.” Izzy said, standing at the counter, waiting for the barista to tend to her.

“Hello, I’m Raphael, how may I help… Izzy, hey I didn’t expect to see you until after summer vacations.” The barista said a smirk planted on his face, while already writing on a plastic cup what would be Izzy’s floral tea, once he noticed it was her.

“Well my big brother wanted to look at his future school so I took the chance and came in for one of your awesome floral teas that I love so much” Izzy answered winking at Raphael, who laughed and looked behind her at Alec, who just nodded to him.

“So this is your brother Alec, who you speak of all the time?” He asked still looking at Alec. “Well he does seemed quitter than Jace, so maybe I won’t hate his guts.” Raphael said, with a look of annoyance over his face.

“So Jace has been here for like 6 months and his already causing trouble?” Alec asked, looking at Izzy who shrugged and smiled at Raphael.

“Oh you know how Jace is…” Izzy said, waving her hand dismissing his question. “Oh and add also a medium black coffee.” Izzy mentioned walking away to what Alec presumed was ‘their usual table’ as Jace had said before.

“And what can I get you Alec?” The barista, Raphael, asked him, while Alec was looking around not really in the mood for anything in particular.

“Ammm… what do you recommend?” Alec ended up asking Raphael.

Raphael was about to answer, when a boy, slightly taller than Raphael, walk out from the back door, that lead to the kitchen. The boy looked exhausted and groaned when he stood next to Raphael.

“Can you believe it? Captain America is outside with Clary… I thought I wouldn’t see him until after summer vacation and maybe even then, Loki had defeated him or something.” The boy said, slumping onto Raphael, who smirked at first, then looked annoyed at the boy.

“Hey _idiota,_ for one, we have a customer and two, its ‘Captain America’s’ big brother so hush.” Raphael said, looking at the boys head. The boy snapped his head really fast, making his glasses go low on his nose and looked, flushed, up at Alec, then widen his eyes and looked at Raphael and then back at Alec.

“Hey man, I’m sorry for what I said, like I really don’t like Jace, but it’s not like I meant to say that Loki should kill him you know, like that’s not cool and all of that, but I do kind of don’t like him being around my best friend Clary so I started to…” the boy when off on a super-fast rambling that made no sense to Alec, who turned to look at his sister. Izzy was covering his lips with her hand while trying to hold in her laughter, but was failing enormously.

“Simon, babe…” Raphael started, shutting the boy, Simon, up. “You’re rambling again, c _orazón.”_ He finished with a small smile while looking at a very scared Simon.

“Yeah I do that a lot… sorry.” He said, flushing bright red and pushing his glasses up his nose. “Hi, I’m Simon; I like comics and please don’t hit me because I don’t like Jace.” Simon finished looking at Alec still scared.

Alec look annoyed to say the least and rolled his eyes a bit. “I’m Alec and whatever man, I didn’t like Jace when my mom came home with him either so I’m not going to hit you because of it, I live with him I know he can be a handful, especially when a girl is involved.” Alec said, rolling his eyes at his memories of Jace. “Can I have a caramel frappe?” He finished, looking at Raphael.

Raphael, who was looking at the exchange with amusement in his face, nodded and wrote that into a plastic cup similar to Izzy’s. “Sure thing Alec, sorry for him. His my boyfriend and even I can’t control him sometimes.” He said looking at the cash register and smiling a bit to himself.

Simon just picked the order for black coffee and went to serve it, knowing it was for Jace and took it to Izzy, who spoke to him a bit. Alec paid for the three drinks and went to sit by Izzy in the armchairs that where close to the windows overlooking the garden outside. Raphael brought over Izzy’s tea and left. Simon was the one to bring Alec his drink, and he said sorry again for his comment about Jace and Alec told him it was fine.

Ten minutes latter, like he promised, Jace joined them at the table and took his coffee, looking all excited and with a big smirk on his face. Alec looked like he wanted to ask why he was like that, but Izzy shook her head ‘no’, mouthed ‘later’ and took a sip of her tea.

“Hey so what did you mean by fraternizing with the enemy? You didn’t answer my question before.” Alec asked, taking a sip of his drink, he usually didn’t like anything too sugary but he felt the need to ask for it for some reason and found it wasn’t as sweet as they usually where.

“Oh yeah that, you see, Jace is dating this girl, what’s her name? Lily I think? She’s in the cheerleader squad and Jace LOVES to go over to the other school and make out with her, he has given me his jacket to take home just because he doesn’t want the rival tem to get him while his kissing his girlfriend” Izzy said smirking when Jace gave her an annoyed look.

“Yeah Lily and we aren’t dating and she’s not my girlfriend, we went out like twice and that was it, turns out it was like a bet or something, plus she was really strange and is super obsessed with vampires. It was weird, I mean she’s pretty and all of that, but I have my limits and she crossed them when she wanted me to bite her with fake fangs on.” Jace finished, shuddering a bit at the memory.

“Now, I’m with Clary… or I’m trying to be anyways” Jace mentioned looking at his phone with a silly grin on his face.

“Simon’s friend?” Alec asked, thinking back to what the boy with the glasses had rambled about.

“Yeah, he calls me Captain America for some reason and doesn’t like it when I talk to her, but I mean he has a boyfriend so he should take care of him and not meddle with Clary’s love life.” Jace said, taking a sip of his coffee and putting his phone away for now.

“Oh yeah, Raphael is his boyfriend right?” Alec asked, looking back at the two baristas that where currently taking a lunch break near the counter.

“Yeah, they make a cute but strange couple, and they are both from different schools, Simon goes to the same school that we do and Raphael goes to West End High.” Izzy said, looking at the two of them with a small smile on her face.

“You seem to know them pretty well” Alec mentioned, sipping on his drink.

“Well we come here at usually lunch and after school, at least I did at first, now I know why Jace does too.” Izzy said, smirking at Jace, who had picked his phone again. “Tho he comes after school more often.”

“Yeah get used to this, because it’s going to be our regular spot.” Jace said, looking up at Alec and winking at him.

Alec looked at the café in general, at Raphael and Simon who were at the register again, still eating but tending to a costumer that had come in a few minutes ago; looking at the walls lined with art, the books on the shelves, the cozy chairs and the inviting gardens outside. Yeah this seemed like a good place to call theirs from now on.

***

It was the first day of school, or it was for Alec anyways, and he had just one class with Jace. They weren’t the same age, Alec was older by one year, but they had been home schooled for a while so they were at the same level and Idris Institute hadn’t seen any problem with putting them in the same year; so at this school, it had been then same thing, but even still they only had Math together. Their time tables where the same thankfully so Alec and Jace could still have time to hang out together. Izzy had a weird time table, after all she was a Jr and so they might only see her after school. She had been home schooled with them and was at their level, but at Idris Institute, they put her a year lower, than her brothers because of age, she was two years younger than them and so she had been the same here.

But since this was the first day, she had skipped half of her Lab class to go with Alec and Jace to Ambrosia for lunch, claiming it was the first day and they really weren’t doing anything interesting anyway.

They went and sat by their usual table, which was empty. Izzy got up and asked what they wanted, Jace wanted just a bag of chips and a cherry flavored Italian soda, Alec asked for a tuna or turkey sandwich and a vanilla coke, Izzy nodded and walked up to the barista, who Alec noticed wasn’t Raphael nor Simon, they must only work after school, he noted.

They were chatting contently about school, when their food arrived. Jace grabbed the bag of chips and his soda rather fast, like he was planning on going somewhere, when he crashed into a guy that had just opened one of the side doors that lead to the gardens outside, dropping his opened bag of chips and his soda on the guy.

***

_To be continued..._

 

* * *

 

**Spanish translations:**

**Idiota:** idiot

 **Corazón:** heart, it can be interpreted as 'love'  or 'sweet heart' like a pet name between lovers.


	2. Don’t say you’re sorry, ‘cause I’m not.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus talks to his friends about meeting a tall and handsome guy.

* * *

 

_**Chapter 2.** _

 

Magnus stared at the blonde guy with wide eyes, not really knowing what else to do; he was socked from head to toe and covered in chips. The blonde just looked at him not knowing what to do either. A short girl with long black hair stood up from the table near the door and tried to move the blonde to the side, looking at Magnus.

She started to say how sorry she was for what happen, but Magnus wasn’t listening. This jacket had cost him a summer’s worth of odd jobs around, from cleaning his neighbor’s lawn, roof, garage and some old lady’s guest room. He had walked dogs, babysat some kids and even played a clown for a kid’s party. He even took care of a ferret while the family went away for a weekend vacation.

All in all, he had made top money and had bought himself a new wardrobe for his senior year, he wanted to leave with a bang and start a new after the whole thing with Camille. She used to pick his clothes for him, not that he minded much since she had good fashion sense, but he liked other things, sparkly and shiny things that she never let him wear.

So here he was, standing in the middle of his favorite café, wearing his new favorite purple with silver glitter jacket, socked with sticky cherry flavored soda. And to think that today had started off just a bit off. The girl was trying to clean him with a few napkins, while John rushed over with some kitchen towels to help him dry off.

“I’m really sorry for my brother, Jace is such an idiot, he never looks where his going.” The girl said, looking apoplectically at him.

“I would say it doesn’t bother me, if this wasn’t a new jacket.” He answered the girl, who opened her eyes wide and grabbing one of the towels John had brought over, to help them both to dry him.

“Again, we are so sorry. It does look good on you, hopefully it’s not ruined!” The girl said, giving him a small smile.

“If it is, Jace offers to pay for it or get you a new one.” A deep voice said, from behind the girl. Magnus turned, only to do a double take, dropping the towel he had on his hand without thinking.

“I offer nothing, I mean I was walking and he slammed into me, why should I pay for his jacket? He should pay for my chips and soda, which I can’t eat anymore.” The blonde one, Jace, said looking angry at the source of that deep voice.

The guy that was still sitting on the table got up and smacked Jace on the head, crossing his arms latter and looking back at Magnus, with big hazel eyes that seemed to stare into his soul; his mouth hung a bit open and his expression changed from annoyed to amused to intrigued, with a cute blush starting to cover his handsome face.

“Don’t mind him, Jace is stupid and never knows what his saying, he was totally rushing to go find his girlfriend of whatever, so just let Izzy know if your jacket got ruined and I’ll make sure Jace pays for it.” The tall guy said, with a small smile lingering on his very pink and kissable lips. Magnus had forgotten about his jacket, he could not stop staring at the guy, he had everything Magnus liked in a male partner, he was tall, a bit pale but with signs that he had a lingering tan for being in the sun a long time, deep light hazel eyes and a smile to die for; not to mention his body that looked like he worked out.

Before Magnus could do anything, a distant bell rang and the tall guy and Jace looked at each other. “That’s the first bell we should run.” Jace said, grabbing his backpack and running out of the café in a hurry.

“Hey Jace, you aren’t getting out of this!” The tall handsome guy said, grabbing his leftover sandwich, his coke and his backpack and leaving after Jace. Only he girl, Izzy, was left staring at them shaking her head.

“Those two will be the death of me soon.” She whispered. “So, I’m Isabelle, but people call me Izzy; give me your information so we can contact you about your jacket.” She said, smiling.

“I’m Magnus and you should give me your information as well, darling.” He said, winking and making the girl laugh.

They exchanged numbers and e-mails, just in case. John offered to make Magnus his usual, but he declined saying he needed to head back anyways, Izzy offered to walk with him, but he declined as well, saying he needed to use the rest room to wash his hands and didn’t want to keep her waiting. Izzy left after that, promising to fix the problem if there was any.

 

***

 

Magnus came out of the bathroom a bit more dry and less sticky from the soda, thanked John for his help and exited the café and ran to his car for one of his extra changes of clothes, then went to the school bathroom and changed just as the second bell rang.

He walked out just in time to see Ragnor and his friends going back to class looking strangely at him for his change of clothes and lack of food.

“A stupid idiotic blond jock poured cherry soda and a bag of chips on me, I had to change obviously; didn’t even have a chance to get food or my lunch time tea” Magnus said as a response to his friends faces, when he joined them on their way to the lockers to get the books for next period classes.

“Talk about bad luck Mags.” Catarina sighed, looking apoplectically in his direction.

“Well, not such bad luck my dear, I did meet the most gorgeous boy with black hair and hazel eyes… sadly he’s brother to the blond idiot, but he insisted on paying for my jacket and asked for my number” Magnus dumped his books on the locker and grabbed his bag for Sewing class. He still couldn’t believe he had to fight to get in that class, the teacher actually believe he was in there to try and get girls or see them naked, both of which he had tried not to do regardless, he really wanted to take the class.

“I doubt the boy did that.” Ragnor mumbled, grabbing his things for History class.

“Fine, you got me. He did offer to make his brother pay for the jacket if it was ruined... and his sister exchanged numbers with me so… it’s as if he did it himself.” Magnus responded, earning him a chuckle from Catarina, a smirk from Ragnor and an eye roll from Raphael.

“I knew it” Raphael huffed.

“What are you on about Santiago?” Magnus asked, looking at him with narrowed eyes.

“You always say you meet these guys and yet it’s never actually directly, they tend to be friends of friends or cousins of friends, but none of them actually spoke directly to you” Raphael finished, smirking at a very grumpy looking Magnus, who went sour in a matter of seconds.

“You should stick to girl’s darling; you have better luck with them anyways.” Catarina added smirking just like Raphael.

“I do hate it when you three gang up on me!” Magnus huffed, turning on the spot to say good bye to his friends.

“No, you just hate it when we tell you the truth.” Ragnor added as they passed Magnus in the hall.

“Not sure why we’re friends!” Magnus shouted to their backs, as they kept walking towards their classes. Cat waved, Ragnor made a dismissal gesture and Raphael showed him his middle finger.

Magnus just smirked and turned on his heels, when someone grabbed him by the shoulders and pulls him towards the Sewing classroom. Magnus was a bit scared but when he saw white tennis shoes and a black/white/red skirt swinging from behind him he relaxed completely.

“Lydia, dear how are you? How was your summer?” Magnus asked, looking behind his shoulder to a smiling blond girl in a cheerleaders outfit.

“My summer was just fine; I went to Paris with my dad and ate so much chocolate I can’t eat it anymore. And I’m going crazy right now with cheerleader tryouts for this year, but nothing I haven’t done before; how about you?” Lydia asked as they both sat on the work table on the far back.

“I’m grate; I met a hotty today at Ambrosia. The good news is that I have a way to contact him, the bad news is that his brother might have ruined my new favorite jacket when he dropped his cherry soda on me.” Magnus pouted then smiled when he remembered the tall, dark haired and handsome boy.

“Does he go to this school?” Lydia asked, putting her sewing things on the table from class.

“Hmmm, now that you ask I don’t know, I haven’t seen him around nor did I see him walking from the café to here, though he looked older, maybe his in collage? Worse yet, do you think he goes to the other school? I don’t want to be like Raphael and his Rome/Juliet type of romance he has with Shelby…” Magnus made a face at the thought.

Lydia laughed at his comparison and shakes her head. “Try to look for him around the school, since his new; you know how many things he has to do before he can be seen around. He might be running around the campus right now. Just keep your eyes open.” Lydia finished saying, when the teacher came in to the classroom and everyone fell silent.

 

*****

 

It had been only three days since the incident. His jacket did survive and so he didn’t contact Izzy; it wasn’t like he didn’t want to, he did, and he wanted to properly meet that tall and handsome guy. He hadn’t seen him or his siblings around which was a bit of a downer but he did have a way to at least contact the guys sister and who knows, maybe they could be friends and he could eventually properly meet him?

But football tryouts where starting soon, so he really wasn’t paying much attention to anything. No one had actually believed him when he said he liked playing football, so he had tried out just to probe to his “friends” that he could actually play and he even made the team. He wasn’t planning on staying but the coach almost begged him to stay and he did and he really did love playing football but people kept laughing or not really believing him when he told them he was a good linebacker.

After school he went for his usual tea, when he spotted a tall figure standing by the counter, nodding his head to a very talkative Sheldon, who was sitting on the counter.

“Shelby you shouldn’t bore people with your wild stories.” Magnus said, while walking to stand near the counter.

“Oh come on Magnus, my stories have made you laugh before!” Simon wined, turning to look at his direction.

“He laughs at you babe, not with you” Raphael responds before Magnus said anything.

Magnus smirks at Raphael, who looks at him with an angry look that turns into a smirk when he notices the look on Magnus’ face. Magnus was ready with a comeback but it died on his lips when he noticed that the tall person that had ben listening to Seamus in silence was ‘Tall, dark haired and handsome’ from a few days back and he was turning to look at him.

“Hey that was… oh hey, you’re the guy my brother poured his soda on the other day, right?” They guy asked, taking a sip from a cup Magnus hadn’t noticed.

“And your that blonds brother… hi!” Magnus responded, earning a look and a shake of the head from Raphael, a snort from Simon and a smile from tall and handsome.

“My name is Alec” Alec says, taking another sip from his cup.

“And I’m Magnus, nice to ‘officially’ meet you” Magnus added with a wink.

Alec started to blush a very deep shade of red, it lasted for a few moments and he hid behind his cup, turning to look at a snickering Simon.

“Here, your usual” Raphael came just in time and handed Magnus his usual tea and biscuit.

“Ok, NOW I remember why we’re friends.” Magnus says as a response and pays Raphael for his tea.

Magnus picked up the mug and the plate with his biscuit and started walking to his favorite chair by the window near the garden; before he reached it, he turned to look at Alec. “You can join me… if you like.” And then went to sit down.

Alec looked a bit taken aback, but for some reason, started walking towards Magnus, blushing a bit.

Raphael and Simon exchanged a look of knowing and got back to work, not really paying both any more attention than needed. Both Raphael and Simon knew better than to interfere when Magnus liked someone and they didn’t know Alec enough to warn him about Magnus’ antics. Simon did feel a bit bad and thought about saying something to Alec, but was afraid he might over step their friendship boundaries, whatever they where since they had started being friends a few days ago and hadn’t really established any.

Magnus didn’t think Alec would follow him, but he did and sat down right in front of him. “So I take it your jacket is fine since you didn’t contact my sister at all about it.” Alec commented, looking out the window.

“Actually yes it was fine, thankfully it didn’t get ruined, I did work hard to get it, would of ben sad if it was lost.” Magnus said, taking a sip of his tea.

“My brother… his just really aggressive and clumsy, especially when there’s a girl involved and he was on his way to meet one” Alec responded, looking at Magnus with a small apologetic smile.

“Tsk, tsk so young and so eager already?” Magnus joked, smirking when Alec laughed at his joke.

“Jace think’s he might be in love with this girl, I don’t think he is, I mean he hasn’t known her for very long, so how can he be so sure, you know?” Alec admitted, shaking his head.

Magnus chuckled and took a bite from his biscuit. He hadn’t thought he would meet Alec again and now that he had him right in front of him, he wanted to know everything he could about him.

“So Alec… is that really your name or is it short for something else?” Magnus asked, starting simple with his questions.

“Yes, it’s short for Alexander.” Alec responded making a face while saying his full name.

“Ahh, I take it you don’t like it when people call you _Alexander_ ” Magnus asked and watched as Alec went pink and choked a bit on his drink, when Magnus said his name. So he took a mental note of that reaction and stored it for future use.

“Erm… no… not really… I mean… t-that’s not r-really the issue…. It’s just my parents… well my mom calls me by that name and well… she usually isn’t really nice so I don’t like thinking about her all the time” Alec finished and took a slower sip of his drink, not really looking at Magnus at all.

“Tell me then, why Alec and not Alex?” He asked, instead of teasing him by calling him Alexander.

“My sister Izzy had a hard time saying Alex so she would call me ‘Ales’ which sounds a lot like ‘Alice’ so one day, when I was trying to get her to call me Alex, I said to her: ‘call me Alec-s’ and Izzy picked only the ‘Alec’ part and that she could say apparently and it stuck.” Alec finished his small story just as his phone buzzed.

“Don’t tell me you have to go so soon?” Magnus whined a bit, looking disappointed.

“Sorry I have to pick up my siblings from school. It was really nice to talk to you like this… _Magnus_.” Alec said in a rush, pausing for a bit before he said his name, then gave him his best smile and ran for the counter where he put the cup he had, now empty, on it for Simon to clean and put away, then dashed out the front door leaving Magnus confused and with his good byes on his lips.

 

*****

 

“Where were you Alec?” Izzy asked looking bored.

“I went with Simon to the café and got some coffee.” Alec answered looking anywhere but at Izzy.

“And…?” Izzy asked, sounding excited. Of course Izzy would notice the pink blush on Alec’s face, of course only she would notice that Alec was avoiding her eyes, trying not to get caught.

“And nothing… why do you ask?” Alec said, while opening the doors to his car, as a way of avoiding Izzy altogether.

“You blushed and your trying to avoid looking at me… did something happen? Oh my god did you meet a boy?” Izzy asked squealing and clapping while getting in the car, they had to wait for Jace still, so they had time.

“What? No… I… I just saw Magnus, you know? The boy that Jace dropped his soda on the other day…” Alec said the last part as Jace was walking to them and getting in the back seat of the car.

“What did I do this time?” Jace asked, looking at Alec, on the rearview mirror.

“Magnus, I met him today, in Ambrosia. He said his jacket didn’t get ruined, so your off the hook, but I do think you need to make it up to him, he said it took him some work to get it and you were being reckless.” Alec answered, looking back at Jace, who was already texting like crazy, to Clary no doubt.

“Come on Alec, his jacket didn’t get ruined and I didn’t have to pay for it; what more do you want from me? Wait, do you like the guy or something?” Jace said, looking back up to Alec, smirking.

“What? No! I don’t like… I don’t like him like that!” Alec said turning the engine on and starting to move the car, avoiding looking at either of his siblings and trying to stop the blush that seemed to be permanently stuck on his face now.

“I wouldn’t be surprised. He is good looking and had a great sense of fashion… maybe it’ll rub off on you” Izzy said snickering, while pulling her phone out and sending a text.

“Yeah Alec, he looks like his your type.” Jace said sarcastically, while going back to texting Clary.

“Shut up Jace, just like Clary is _just your type,_ right?” Alec responded as a way of a comeback. He knew the type of girls Jace went out with: cheerleaders made the top three of the list; art club girls weren’t on that list.

“Hey no, that’s a low blow man. Clary is different, I’m in love with her and she’s the one for me.” Jace responded, putting his phone away and turning to look at Alec, giving him his best sour look. Izzy kept snickering while texting.

“You seem too quiet Izzy, who are you texting?” Alec asked, trying to change the subject. He looked at her sideways just as he got near a red light.

“Oh just a friend; so you like Magnus then?" She asked, putting her phone away, turning to look at Alec, smirking.

“Why are you on about that again!? We don’t even know each other enough or at all; I like him yeah, his funny and nice to talk to, from the little chat I had with him today, but that’s it. I like him like I like Simon ok, as friends, for god knows why.” Alec made a face at the thought of him liking Simon in a romantic way. Being friends was enough for Alec.

Izzy laughed and Jace whined at the mention of Simon. For both of them knew how Simon had been stuck with them since day one, thanks to Alec laughing at one of his jokes that just Clary seemed to understand and Simon had felt like Alec could be his male friend. Alec had been too polite to push him away.

“Wait, you had a chat with that Magnus guy today?” Jace asked, finally putting his phone away and leaning close to Alec.

“Oh right, you weren’t here for that part of the conversation, Alec blushed so much when I asked him about it, they talked at Ambrosia today, when Alec accompanied Simon to work.” Izzy responded, since Alec wasn’t paying attention to either of them, and seem very focused on the road like he should be.

When they got home, Alec was silent still and just got out of the car and practically ran inside the house. Jace followed him, most likely to keep asking him about Magnus. Izzy on the other hand, made sure to lock the car and took her time walking to the house. Her phone buzzed for the 5th time before she got to the door. If Alec was really interested in Magnus, then Izzy had to help him out somehow so she had been texting Magnus since they had left school while talking to Alec about him. She had to get to know him if she was going to help Alec out.

Good thing she had Magnus’ phone number and e-mail.

 

*****

 

Magnus was just going to his car after his after school tea, when his phone buzzed, the ID said Isabelle Lightwood. ‘Huh, why is Alec’s sister texting me?’ he thought as he checked the message.

**03:45pm       From: ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD      SMS**

_Hello Magnus, it’s Izzy, how are you?_

**03:47pm     From: MAGNUS BANE** **SMS  
**

_Well hello there Izzy, I’m good thank you.  
_

_How about you?  
_

**03:50pm       From: ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD      SMS**

_I’m good thank you. So my brother tells me your_

_jacket survived, I’m glad, it is a really nice jacket._

**03:52pm     From: MAGNUS BANE** **SMS  
**

_Yes thankfully my mother helped me with  
_

_that, so blondie’s money is safe from me :)_ _  
_

**03:55pm       From: ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD      SMS**

_I have to admit, Jace didn’t seemed faced about_

_that... ha ha ha but Alec was…_

**03:59pm     From: MAGNUS BANE** **SMS  
**

_Yes he seemed used to cleaning up after  
_

_your brother, Jane was it? Such a shame  
_

_Alec seems to do so much for him and yet  
_

_for an outsider it looks like Judy doesn’t  
_

_give back as much as he gets…  
_

**04:03pm       From: ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD      SMS**

_Ha ha ha ha yeah Jace looks like the ungrateful_

_type but he isn’t believe me ;)_

_Anyways, enough about my brothers…_

_would you like to meet up for some tea soon?_

**04:07pm     From: MAGNUS BANE** **SMS  
**

_I would be delighted~  
_

**04:10pm       From: ISABELLE LIGHTWOOD      SMS**

_I’ll text you when and where~_

_See you!_

**04:13pm     From: MAGNUS BANE** **SMS  
**

_Good bye Izzy ;)  
_

 

Magnus felt a bit strange texting Alec’s sister, but who knows, it might be his way of getting even closer to Alec and gaining a new friend, one could never have enough fashion forward friends. Magnus put away his phone when he got in the house, saying hello to his mother and running up to his room and leaving his school bag near his desk then he dropped on to his bed, pulled his phone from his pocket and texted Catarina while he waited for his mother to call him for dinner. He had to tell someone of the events from today or he might burst and scream about them.

It might be too early, but he might just be falling for Alec… _Alexander,_ he loved saying that name.

 

*****

_To be continued...._

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think of the story so far?? Did you like it?? I hope you did!! What do you think will happen on the next chapter?? Leave your theory's in the comments bellow!! This story is a work in progress, so please be patient!! I can't say when or how often I will update this story, I already have half of the second chapter so we aren't that far back~ this might be no more than 5 chapters, 'cause then I tend to get bored~ 
> 
> If you want to read more, leave a comment or send over a prompt by tumblr and I will work on it~ I do write from other fandoms, so please check out my profile to see what other fandoms I write about.
> 
> I'm very active on tumblr, so please follow me there: http://vodkaflower.tumblr.com/  
> If you want to see headcanons, updates on this and other Shadowhunters fanfiction I'm working on, you can follow me here: http://glitter-masterbane.tumblr.com/  
> I post special mentions for fanfictions there, gifs and bits of fanfic ideas I get.  
> You can also find me on Facebook here: https://www.facebook.com/pandacornartandstuff/  
> I post image edits, stickers and some super soft yaoi manga and stories, tho in Spanish mostly.
> 
> Anything else please feel free to contact me here or by tumblr in a message or an ask~
> 
> Much luv for you little bacons~  
> VodkaFlower


End file.
